


Riverside

by Sadiechristina16



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadiechristina16/pseuds/Sadiechristina16
Summary: When budget cuts force North and South high to merge, Clarke finds herself having to do a project with one of the people suspected of killing her father. Dark secrets from her family's past find the light.(Riverdale ish inspo)





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia was the first to turn. After meeting Lincoln, she’d fallen head over heels and they were attached at the hip. Though Clarke acted like she was okay with it, on the downlow she loathed Octavia for it. Octavia knew what they did to her father, but she chose to be with one of them, saying that he was different. She scoffed at it but chose to ignore the warnings her head told her.

“Earth to Clarke” the young blonde snapped out of her thoughts as her eyes fell on her brunette haired friend, waving a hand in front of her face.

Clarke blinked absently at her friend.“What?”

“The bell rang, come on. It’s time for first period” Clarke groaned quietly at her friend before swinging her book bag over her shoulder and following her friends out of the cafeteria, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw who was leaning against a locker. Octavia and Lincoln.

She scuffed at the couple, quickly brushing past them and making her way to her first period class, English 12.

She knew this school year would be dreadful, having to go to school with the gang responsible for the death of her father. But she chose to try and be the bigger person and ignore it. Try was the key word.

She reached the classroom, brushing past talking students and took a seat in the back. English was one of the only classes she didn’t have with her friends, the other was art. She sat quietly, scrolling through her groupchat to catch up on what’s been going on.

_Did you see O and Lincoln? -Raven_

_Yup -Clarke_

_You okay? -Raven_

_Jusy peachy, stop asking -Clarke_

The blonde locked her phone when the final bell rung, announcing that class was starting. She felt a new presence beside her and dared to turn, and when she did she instantly regretted it. 

A tall brunette was staring back at her, a playful smirk on her lips as she rose an eyebrow at the blonde. 

“Can I help you?” Clarke snapped quietly at the girl, earning the raise of a curious eyebrow. 

She rolled her eyes, deciding to pay attention to the lesson. 

Mr.Kane stood in front of the class, going over the course syllabus. When he was done, he clapped his hand to grasp everyone’s attention. 

“Okay, so this year we’re starting with a project” he said, earning groans from the rest of the class. 

He shook his head at the response, gathering everyone’s attentjon again. 

“This will be a partner project, and I will be personally choosing your partners”

That simple commment earned another groan of annoyance from the rest of the class. He went through the list of names and partners until he finally reached clarke’s. 

“Clarke Griffin, you will be pairing with... Lexa Woods” 

Once the name left his mouth, her heart sunk low into her stomach. _Lexa Woods_? she thought to herself. This was not going to be easy. 

After Mr.Kane was finished going over the project, the bell finally rung and Clarke rushed out of her seat and went straight to his desk. 

“Mr.Kane, _please_ can you switch my partner?” She begged the familiar teacher. 

He shook his head. “Sorry Ms.Griffin. Partners are final” 

She groaned inwardly and went to storm out of the classroom when she saw the familiar brunette in the hallway, smirking. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me now princess” she said, sending a flirty wink to the brunette. 

Clarke ignored her, brushing past her but Lexa quickly caught up with her. 

“Look, I know you don’t exaclty like me, because of who I run with, but I don’t think you want to fail this project, and ruin your straight A streak” 

That snarky comment caught Clarke’s attention immediately, making her stop in her tracks and turn on her heel towards the brunette. “Rot in hell” 

And with that, she stormed off. 

....

Lunch rolled around quickly, making a wash of relief flush over Clarke. She didn’t have to deal with her. She took her seat, between raven and Bellamy. 

“Sooo Clarke, hows your first day going? Raven asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde, earning a flat from her. 

“Shut up” She grumbled, leaving back into her chairs. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist princess?” Bellamy asked his best friend, earning a glare from the All too familiar nickname. 

“She got partnered with a grounder, and now she’s risking her 4.0 average because she’d rather fail than work with one of them” raven explained.

Bellamy looked at the blonde, with pitiful eyes, along with the rest of the table, making clarke frustrated. She stood up abruptly, storming out of the cafeteria and heading straight to her car, slamming the door behind her. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to push away the emotions and memories of her father. 

She was about to step out the car when there was a slight tap on her window. She turned to meet a familiar pair of green eyes staring back to her through the window. 

“Fuck off” she grumbled, slamming her head back abainst her seat. 

The grounder ignored her, opening the car door and sliding into the passenger seat. 

“What part of _fuck off_ dont you understand?” Clarke asked the brunette. 

“Look,i know you hate me because of who I am, but the quicker we finish the project, the quicker I’m out of your life, I can’t stand this as much as you can. So can you _please_ just work with me?” Lexa begged. 

Clarke turned to her, meeting her eyes once again and a rush of calmness flooded her. She didn’t know how, but the brunette had calmed her down. She sighed. 

“Give me your phone” 

The brunette smiled, feeling accomplished as she surrendered her phone to the blonde as she punched in her number. 

“We’ll meet after school at the library, dont be late” 

...

Clarke was waiting at the library for at least an hour, and she’d finally given up and decided to leave. She should’ve known better than to trust a grounder. But she stopped in her tracks when Lexa walked in, glancing around until her eyes landed on the annoyed looking blonde. She smirked making her way over. 

“Sorry, had a meeting. Can we start?” She asked, hopefully. 

“Fine. But be late again, and I promise you I’ll have your head” 

Lexa smirked at the threat. “Kinky” she winked, making Clarke roll her eyes in annoyance. 

“Let’s just get this over with”

...

After about 2 hours of working on the project, the library was closing and they decided to leave. Lexa wasn’t too bad, but Clarke still despised her for her social standing and cheekiness. She couldn’t stand her at the same time that she couldn’t help but like this. This was going to be a rough month. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke glanced behind her, her eyes fixating on the brunette behind her surrounded by her friends, Lincoln, Echo and Luna. She not so subtly let her eyes fall over the girl. 

Her chiseled face features were do die for, and her tan skin made it look like her jawline could cut someone with one touch. But it was her eyes that intrigued her the most. Those emerald green eyes, staring back at her. Clarke realized she was staring, and Lexa knew it too, she quickly turned around and got back to her work. 

...

When the bell dismissed them for lunch, Clarke was the first one out the door, but Lexa was trailing closely behind her, and took no time to corner the small blonde. 

“Princess” she greeted and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“You know my name, call me it” Clarke dared, closing in on the grounder. 

Lexa gulped, and for the first time ever, Clarke saw uncertainty and fear flash in the girl’s eyes. 

But as soon as it was there, it was covered by a cocky look. 

“Fine, Clarke, where and what time should we meet later today?” 

Clakre loved the way her name sounded on Lexa’s tongue, and for some reason, she was nervous. 

“The same as last time, the library after school” Clarke replied, trying to push past the gang member but she quickly stopped her. 

“See you then princess” 

Lexa winked at Clarke and then was gone, leaving Clarke standing there, dumbfounded. 

...

”How’s the project going with the delinquent?” Raven asked, trying to start up a conversation in the unusually quiet lunch room. 

“It’s ok” Clarke shrugged. “She won’t stop calling me princess though” 

Raven snorted at her response. “Princess, isn’t that what-“ 

“Don’t you dare say his name” Clarke warned, earning a sigh of annoyance from her best friend. 

“And yes, and her calling me it _really_  isn’t helping the situation of me not liking her” 

“Not like you would like her if she was nice” Raven mumbled, earning a glare from the blonde. 

“I’d like her if she wasn’t apart of the gang who _murdered_ my father” 

Raven took the hint rather quickly. 

“Have you decide to the project on anyways?” Raven asked, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, we’re doing it on our family’s past, our ancestors and how we got here in the first place” 

Raven nodded, but a look of pure confusion crossed her face, causing Clarke to turn around. Octavia stood behind them, with Lincoln at her side. 

“Do you mind if we sit here?” The raven haired girl asked, hopeful. 

“No” “Yes” they both answered at the same time, Clarke shot a glare at the girl. 

“Fine” 

She stood up and walked away, dumping her tray and heading to the school library. it was empty, the librarian wasn’t even there. 

 _Perfect_. Clarke thought to herself. 

“Needed a break?” A voice asked, making Clarke jump out of her skin before she realized who it was. 

“What do you care?” 

The talk girl took a seat across frim Clarke, giving her a half smile. 

“I saw you storm out. Why is Octavia dating Lincoln such a problem?” Lexa asked, breaking the silence. 

“How is that any of your business?” 

“Well, it seems to be the same reason you hate me so...”

Clarke sighed. There was no way she was going to be out out this. 

“My dad died in a armed robbery when I was 13, and your gang is responsible” 

“What’s you dad’s name?” 

“Jake Griffin” 

“Jake Griffin? The names never been mentioned before” 

“Yeah because they don’t want to get caught”

“No clarke, my gang owns up to every death we’re responsible for and never once have i ever heard Jake Griffin’s been brought up in victims” Lexa explained. 

“So what are you saying?” 

“We didn’t kill your dad”


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated in this chapter, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about this chapter. Leave feedback please 

Clarke couldn’t believe it. Octavia had gotten the whole group invited to the Grounder’s new year party on the south side, probably through her former boyfriend but Clarke didn’t care. For the first time ever, she could go out and do something other than study and keep her 4.0 gpa. It was her turn to let loose.

It was supposed to be a semi-formal (mostly slutty) party so Clarke was wearing a tight black jumpsuit that exposed a lot of cleavage and a pair of very uncomfortable high heels (that raven insisted on). Raven, on the other hand was barely wearing any clothes. Nothing but a bralette and a skater skirt. It was 50 degrees, and she knew Raven would be frozen by the end of the night.

“Ready?” Raven asked, turning to the blonde, who was fixing her outfit in the mirror.

“Are you sure this isn’t a bit much Ray? It’s a semi-formal” Clarke asked, feeling insecure with her outfit choice.

“Come on clarke, it’s time to show that fuckboy Finn what he’s missing”

Clarke groaned at the name. “I thought we agreed to never say his name again?”

Raven gave her friend a sympathetic smile before she finished applying her last bit of lipstick.

“C’mere” she said, gesturing the blonde closer.

Clarke shook her head. “No way in hell”

Raven pouted. “Come on Clarkey, please? Just a little lipstick? A nude possibly?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, giving in and heading over to the brunette, where nude pink lipstick was applied to her.

Raven smiled at her work, setting down the lipstick. “Perfect”

It was almost 1130 and Clarke they had to be there before 12 for the ball drop.

They climbed out Clarke’s window and headed straight to the black car parked across the street. Clarke and raven piled in, Octavia and Lincoln in the front seat.

They turned to the two, and Lincoln flashed them a smile.

“You must be Clarke and Raven, I’m Lincoln”   
Raven took his hand, shaking it but Clarke just gave him a solid nod, earning a low glare from her best friend.

Lincoln turned back around and started driving, and Raven started up a conversation with O that Clarke chose to tune out.

Someone repeating her name snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to Raven and O who were both staring at her.

“What?”

“How’s the project going with Lex?” Octavia questioned, raising a curious eyebrow at the blonde, earning an eye roll.

“Good, going back into our family history, the basics”

She didn’t want to get into much detail, especially with a grounder in the car with them so Octavia ended it there.   
Finally, they pulled into the driveway of a rundown house, blasting music you were probably able to hear 3 miles away.

They stepped out of the car and Raven took Clarke’s hand into hers, giving it a small squeeze before they finally entered the house.   
The music was even louder inside, and you had to dance to get through the crowd. It reeked of sweat, beer and cigarettes and everyone was so on top of each other, that she ended up loosing Raven and Octavia.   
She let out a sigh of annoyance and made her way over to the table, covered in bottles of alcohol and decided to pour herself a much needed drink.

But before she could even bring the cup to her lips, she was interrupted. “Clarke”

Clarke turned to meet the emerald green eyes of non other than Lexa. She finished sipping her drink and raised an eyebrow at the tall brunette.

“Can I help you?”

Lexa smirked at her remark, leaning against the counter.

“Never thought I’d see you here princess”

Clarke scoffed at her cockiness, downing the rest of her drink.

“Octavia invited Raven and I, and then I lost them in the crowd”

Lexa nodded, taking in the information.

“Well, until you find them. Want to dance?”   
Clarke nearly choked on her new drink, coughing a bit, and causing Lexa to chuckle.

“Why?” Clarke asked, pouring herself another drink.

“Come on, I don’t bite, unless you like it ” Lexa suggested, winking at the short blonde, earning another eye roll. She held her hand out for Clarke, waiting.

Clarke quickly downed the rest of her drink before taking Lexa’s hand and letting her lead her out to the dance floor. Lexa immediately took Clarke’s hips, bringing them against her as they moved their hips in sync.

Lexa’s hands slid down, reaching Clarke’s thighs as she starting planting small kisses on the back of Clarke’s neck.

For a second, the alcohol in Clarke’s body took over, as she leaned her head more to left so Lexa could continue what she was doing.

Lexa caught her by surprise by turning her around and pulling her even closer to her than before. There was nothing between them besides the separation of clothes, as they started to move faster and grind harder.   
Clarke threw her head back, as Lexa’s lips traveled more south, causing Clarke to pull her back to her face. Lexa’s pupils looked blown and glazed over, and Clarke could imagine she looked the exact same at the moment.

Finally, she closed the gap between them, pulling her lips down to hers, right as the count down finished and everyone was yelling happy near year.

Clarke earned a moan of approval from Lexa as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, giving a gentle tug.

Lexa immediately took control, pressing Clarke up against a near by wall as her lips moved down her neck, and her hands traveled to Clarke’s backside.

Clarke wasn’t even thinking at the moment, her brain was clouded with the ecstasy of having Lexa’s lips on her. Finally, Clarke gained enough self control to pull away from the now confused brunette. She looked worse than before, her lips were swollen and you could barely see the green of her eyes, just her pupils.

“I- I have to go”

And before Lexa could respond, Clarke was gone.


End file.
